Dark Mage Alchemist
by shesshomarulover
Summary: The Dark Mage Alchemist comes to Centrel. What will happen? Who will it happen to? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries


**This is only my second chapter story so it ain't all that good. But what the hell right? Anyway I told one of my friends I would try to write em a story so...yeah. **

**Me: I have better things to do with my time...**

**Ed: No you don't.**

**Me :Can it shortstack.**

**Ed: I AM NOT SHORT!**

**Me:Yeah ya are. Now shut the hell up and do the disclamer.**

**Ed:grumbles Shesshomarulover does not own Fullmetal Alchemist.But you knew that**.

**_aaaaa _Lisa's thoughts**

**_aaaaa _Roy's thoughts**

_aaaaa _**Other**

**1414141414**

" So,this is the military. " Lisa Buchanan said as she drove up in her _very_ expensive mustang.Lisa pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of her car

She was 16 and dressed in black boots, black pants and a black tank top with a long black leather treach coat. Lisa is what's known as a Dark Mage Alchemist. Dark Mage Alchemists have the ablitly to change angst,anger,and any negetive emotion into a very powerful weapon.In some very rare caes, a Dark Mage Alchemist can even use this power to summon creatures, such as dark dragons, to do the dirty work for them.

Lisa was just about to enter the building when she heard someone yell, ( very loudly too) " I'M NOT SHORT! " (a/n:three guesses who it is). Lisa just shook her head. She know all too well who it was. Stories of those lungs could be found anywhere you traveled. Lisa came across a fair few.Edward Elric. The Fullmeatal Alchemist. Not someone to mess with. Dispite that, people often called him short. Edward denies it, even of it is true.

Lisa walked up to the front door and entered the building. The reason she was here was because she had a score to settle with Mustang. She walked up to Mustang's office door and opened it. Inside she saw Mustang standing behind his desk doing paperwork and looking unimpressed by Ed's outbusrt which she heard very clearly in the parking lot. Which, by the way, is about 10 floors down. Wow. Impressive. Lisa also saw Ed, red in the face,_ **Hmm now I wonder why..**_ standing infront of the desk panting. Ed's younger brother, Al, aka big-ass suit of armor, in the corner. Mustang looked up when he heard the door open and saw Lisa.

"Lisa!" Mustang ran over to her and took both of her hands in his, giving his best smile, which worked on all woman exept Riza and, of course, Lisa. "Lisa how I have missed you! Will you go out with me?" (a/n: For those of you that watch Inuyasha, remind you of anyone?) Lisa rolled her eyes at his blunt request. She was certain that if Mustang had known Lisa was coming to Centrel beforehand, he would have gotten her flowers or something.

" The day I go out with you is the day Ed's tall enough to ride the roller coasters at the amusement park." There was a pause.Then Ed said very calmy," STOP CALLIN' ME SHORT! " " Brother, please calm down." Al said trying to calm down Ed by placing his hand on the short alchemist's shoulders. Lisa decided to try to make Ed feel better. " Now Ed you aren't short." Mustang decided to play along. " You're right Lisa. " Everyone looked at Mustang like he had grown another head.

" W-w-what? " Ed said his eyes suddenly too big for his head. " I said you're not short Ed." Lisa suddenly knew why he was being so nice. So she would go out with him. So Lisa decided to play along. " Oh Roy.." Everyone then turned to look at Lisa. "I changed my mind I will go out with you. Maybe more." (a/n:i am so evil it ain't funny) Mustang got this big smile on his face. The kind you get when you take a big dose of morphine. Then he stared jumping up and down. Mustang then calmed himself and told everyone to get out. In the hallway Lisa was talking to Ed, (al saw a cat and ran off) about what had happened in Mustang's office. "So", Ed began. "You're really gonna' go out with him huh?" "Yeah." "Why?" "Because he's sweet, charming, handsome, and everything I want in a man.. "Lisa trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes...and then started laughing.Ed soon joined her. They both wiped tears of laughter from their eyes and Ed asked her why she was really going out with Mustang. "I have a score to settle.See, Mustang got my sister pregant and she had to get an abortion." Ed couldn't belive his ears. "Roy Mustang did THAT!" "Yeah,well she said it was him. I really don't know." Ed decided to leave it there. "Anyway I gotta' go find Al.Later!" "Later Ed!" Ed ran and left Lisa alone with her thoughts. She walked up to her car and drove home to prepare for her date, which was that night. Revenge is oh so sweet.

**1313131313131313**

**Thanks for reading .Review please. All views welcome. Do me a favor and please read my other story Mended Heart. .Please. Anyway, second chapter is on it's way. All this really is is a long paragraph. Next one is better I promise.**


End file.
